


Rest Up

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: hc_bingo, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael takes care of Fiona's injuries after her job.  Missing scene for "Where There's Smoke."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Up

**Author's Note:**

> hc_bingo prompt: self-harm  
> comment_fic: [Burn Notice, Michael/Fi, "you couldn't have done anything different."](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/329544.html?thread=58797128#t58797128)

Fiona's shoulder began to throb after Jesse had left Michael's loft.  She pulled back from the kiss she shared with Michael, grabbing her shoulder.

"Fi, what's wrong?" Michael asked.

"The geniuses that kidnapped me handcuffed my wrists to a chair.  I had to dislocate my shoulder to break the chair's arms."

Michael circled the cut on Fiona's head with his finger.  "How'd you get that cut?"

"I cut myself so it looked like I was in a fight with Sarah."

"To fool the kidnappers."

Fiona nodded.

"I understand.  You couldn't have done anything different."  Michael exhaled through his nose.  He frowned.   "I should take you home and get you out of this dress.  You're not married to Sam anymore."

"Good.  I don't think I could have a husband who drinks all day and wears Tommy Bahama shirts."

 

At Fiona's apartment, Michael unzipped Fiona and helped her out of her dress and underwear.   He looked for sleepwear she could wear in bed, but Michael couldn't find anything.  Fiona had a few pieces of lingerie, things she bought to impress Michael.  (Sometimes they impressed Sam, although he never said anything.)  Everything else she had was casual clothing or formalwear.

A nude Fiona snuck up behind Michael while he was looking for clothes for her.  "Don't get too excited."

"I won't.  You should get into bed.  I'll be right back with the ice and some Band-Aids."

"Okay."

As Fiona went back to bed, Michael grabbed a small towel and filled a plastic bag with ice.  He put the ice on Fiona's shoulder.  Michael then looked at the cut on Fiona's head again.  It was healing.  Had Michael been there when the cut was bleeding, he would've cleaned the cut with soap and water and then put a Band-Aid over it.  The cut was healing well; the cut didn't look infected.  Michael took a Band-Aid and placed it on Fiona's head, being careful not to get her hair trapped in the Band-Aid's adhesive. 

"Thank you, Michael."  Fiona smiled. 

"I was thinking since we couldn't finish what we started in the loft, we could finish it here."

"Michael, I can't—"

Michael removed the sheets covering Fiona's body.  He kissed her on her stomach, moving down her body with every subsequent kiss.

Fiona nodded.  "Oh."

Michael teased Fiona, kissing and licking all over her stomach and inside her upper thighs.  He looked into her eyes before going for her left breast, licking and sucking it.  Fiona's eyes widened.  She blushed.  Her breathing sped up.  She grinned.  After sucking her left breast, Michael teased Fiona again, kissing and sucking her stomach and thighs again.  Without warning, Michael sucked her right breast.  Fiona moaned.

Another round of teasing followed before Michael left a trail of kisses down to Fiona's cunt.  Michael held her legs together and began to lick and suck all over her cunt.  Fiona started to rock against his face.  She couldn't get in too close to his face, though.  It was what Michael wanted.  Not only could he keep Fiona's shoulder as still as he could, he could still frustrate her.  And Fiona was _frustrated._   Her face was growing redder.  She gripped the bed with her hands.  She moaned louder. 

Michael opened Fiona's legs and allowed her to ride his face.  He continued to lick and suck her clit.  At times he looked up into her eyes again, delighting in her frustration.  He backed off when Fiona's legs shook and she let out a final loud groan. 

Michael went into Fiona's bathroom and cleaned himself up.  Then he stood by Fiona's side in her bedroom.

"I'm meeting up with Jesse soon."

Fiona nodded.  "The safe deposit box."

"We still have to steal it."

"Right."  She nodded.  "I still don't like you lying to Jesse, Michael."

"It's the only way I'm going to find out who burned me."

Fiona sighed.

"I'm going to let you rest your shoulder.  I'll check up on you later.  Bye, Fi."

"Goodbye, Michael."

Michael left Fiona's apartment, heading back to his loft.  Fiona rolled her eyes and looked up at her ceiling as Michael left.  She knew that as long as Michael still sought out the people that burned him, moments like that would be sporadic. 


End file.
